Directional drilling of boreholes is a well-known practice in the oil and gas industry and is used to place the borehole in a specific location in the earth. Present practice in directional drilling includes the use of a specially designed bottom hole assembly (BHA) in the drill string which includes, for example, a drill bit, stabilizers, bent subs, drill collars, rotary steerable and/or a turbine motor (mud motor) that is used to turn the drill bit. In addition to the BHA, a set of sensors and instrumentation, known as a measure while drilling system (MWD), may be used to provide information to the driller to guide and safely drill the borehole. Due to the mechanical complexity and the limited space in and around the BHA and mud motor, the MWD is typically placed above the motor assembly, which may place the MWD over 50 feet from the bit. A communication link to the surface is typically established by the MWD system using one or more means such as a wireline connection, mud pulse telemetry, or electromagnetic wireless transmission. Because lag between the bit location and the sensors monitoring the progress of the drilling, the driller at the surface may not be immediately aware that the bit is deviating from the desired direction or that an unsafe condition has occurred. For this reason, drilling equipment providers have worked to provide a means of locating some or all of the sensors and instrumentation in the limited physical space in or below the motor assembly and therefore closer to the drill bit while maintaining the surface telemetry system above the motor assembly.